


Opinions

by Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Series: Chocolate Truffle Universe [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby Red, Domberry, Fat Shaming, Fat fetish, Food Kink, Harassment, M/M, Nothing more, Self Incest, Self-cest, but they are both implied, established relationships - Freeform, neither of them are included in detail, rating is for language, sort of but not really, tra la la beware the woman who is bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: Red has a rough time accepting Blue's feelings when everyone else seems to want to confirm his deepest fears.--A continuation of sorts to Chocolate Truffle,,, Red and Blue were out at a bar together (Blue wasn't drinking ok he's the designated driver cause he doesn't like to drink),,, a group of nasty humans decide to crowd Red when Blue leaves to go to the bathroom and give him a hard time about his weight. This fic is the aftermath."People will always have an opinion, but you have to live life the way you want to. It's very easy to tell others what to do, but difficult to implement it on yourself." ~ Preity Zinta





	Opinions

**Author's Note:**

> hello how are you this au has still been plaguing me so here we fucking go i guess we're doing this again
> 
> yeah i'm making this a series because there highkey might be more because holy shit this au will not leave my brain

"i don't want any."

 

Out of the corner of his socket, he sees Blue freeze, hands outstretched for the ornate box that rested on their nightstand. Red sighs, flopping back onto the bed and rolling over, facing away from his lover and staring at the pastel blue walls of the bedroom.

 

"...Red," He hears Blue say softly, but he doesn't want to listen to it right now, so he flips the navy comforter over his head, hiding his skull. He must look like such a child, because he can hear Blue giggle from behind him, muffled and suppressed as though he's afraid the noise might just offend Red. It probably should; he hates feeling like he's getting made fun of, but Blue's laugh is never something he could be mad at. "Come on, love. I know you're upset. Just one?"

 

"i can't just keep eating whenever i'm upset, Blue," he grumbles out, curling further into the blanket prison he's made for himself. "it's the reason i got so big to begin with."

 

"No, the reason you got so big is that I'm the greatest chef in the world," Blue boasts, pride and just a touch of humor in his voice, words clearly driven with the Intent to make him laugh. He even throws in his own giggle for good measure, but Red just remains silent, too focused on internalizing the deeper meaning behind those words. _The reason you got so big._ Blue admits it, acknowledges it, Red _is_ big, and Gods he's just gonna keep getting bigger and bigger until Blue will want nothing to do with him until-- "Will you please tell me what they said?" Blue moves behind him, unraveling from the blankets and nudging him slightly to coax him to turn towards him. Red can't refuse, drawn to Blue's eyelights like a moth to a flame.

 

He stares up at his mate, taking in the soft, loving expression that he's wearing, almost brought to tears just by the Patient way Blue cups his face, smiling gently down at him. "i-- ...i don't wanna talk about it," he says softly, finally tearing his gaze away from Blue, too afraid to let himself start thinking that his weight was really okay, that _he_ was really okay. "i just... can we just go to sleep?"

 

"Of course, Red," Blue sighs softly, crawling underneath the covers and maneuvering himself against Red's back. The feeling of being pressed against his mate's chest is a pleasant one, and he can already feel himself starting to relax... that is, until Blue's hand finds it's usual place against his stomach, gently massaging the magic there. Normally, Blue caressing the part he's most insecure about is such an intimate feeling, but after what those girls had said to him at the bar... He grimaces, feeling himself cringe away from Blue's touch.

 

"why... why do you want me to be fat?" he hears himself ask, and almost immediately he wishes he could take the words back. He doesn't want to start an argument, and he knows that his weight is just as sensitive of a subject for Blue as it is for him, but for an entirely different reason. Some people think that Blue's forcing Red to be this way, so that Red will never turn away... Those humans at the bar were no exception.

 

"That's not it, Red, you know that. I just want you to be happy," Blue says firmly. "I that know you weren't happy when you were on the streets and not eating much and I know that you weren't happy when you tried dieting. But, I do know that you were happy with your weight until we started dating." Blue's right. Red didn't start feeling bad about himself until there was someone else looking. It's not his weight that he's scared of, it's losing Blue. "If being able to eat whatever you want and not having to worry about your size is what makes you happy, then that's what I want for you."

 

"i-- i know... i k-know you said you don't care about my size b-but," Ah, and there are the tears he's been trying to hold back. God, why does he have to be like this. Why can't he just accept that Blue likes him for who he is? Oh. That's right. Because he doesn't believe it. "b-but, gods, Blue, i'm just gonna keep getting bigger n' bigger, and 'm gonna en-end up on one of those-- those fuckin' 600 pound life shows--"

 

"No, you're not," Blue cuts him off, squeezing the fat of his stomach gently, almost as if to scold him. "You know why it's always humans giving you a hard time? It's because they don't know how we work. They think we work like them, and because of that, being bigger is a bad thing," Red blinks, because, did he even really know how his body worked? Skeletons weren't exactly a common species, and he never bothered in any monster biology classes... But, according to humans, someone at his size should be having a more difficult time getting around, but it seems the bigger he gets, the more energy he has... "Our bodies are made of magic, Red, not fat and muscle and skin. Our weight is determined by how much magic we intake every day and how much magic we output every day. Once your body is at the right weight for that, it stagnates."

 

...That... would explain why he hasn't been gaining much, recently. Red looks down at his stomach, and pokes his fat just above where Blue's hand lies. "so... 'm not gonna get... too fat? 'm not gonna be on one of those dumb shows?"

 

"Pff, there's a reason there are no monster episodes," Blue giggles out, cuddling Red a little closer. He feels himself relax at that confirmation, at least he won't get any bigger... and if Blue really likes him at this weight, he doesn't have to worry about ever getting to a point where he won't. "But, even if you did get that big... I'd still be here to take care of you. I'll be your enabler! I'd run and get you McDonald's at 4 in the morning and everything."

 

It's a joke, Red can clearly tell, but there's something in his Soul that flutters at the idea of Blue still loving him, even if he was so big that he couldn't even move. "heh... you'd... really still be with me? even at that size?"

 

"Of course, I would, Red," Blue says softly, the amusement leaving his voice in favor for something sweeter. Something more loving. "I don't love you for your body, I love you for who you are. I've said it before, and I'll say it again; I'll always be here for you, no matter how your body changes."

 

Red smiles at that, and he wiggles in Blue's grasp to turn and face him, blinking up through blurry eyes to stare at the cherubic face of his lover. "i-- i love ya, too..." He ducks his head down almost bashfully, and he watches the way the expression on Blue's face turns knowing as if he can tell exactly what it is he wants to say...

 

"Would you like a truffle now, Red?"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr  
> @sham-the-skeleton
> 
> hah wouldn't it be great to be able to eat a shit-ton and your body just decides to stagnate at a weight? damn i wish i was the way i headcanon skeletons to be
> 
> i might do a second chapter of the fic where it's blue hand feeding him the truffles but it won't be like chocolate truffle because this time i'll actually include the sex instead of heavily implying it. would anyone be up for that? pff


End file.
